Save Me
by CSIslave
Summary: Both of them just want to be saved... JavertEponine
1. Chapter 1

**Save me**

* * *

Eponine sat near the bank of the Seine, tilting her head back and listening to the flowing water. With her eyes shut and a small smile across her lips, anyone walking by would have thought she was perfectly content with her life. And in a way, she was. After years and years of emotional agony, she had finally managed to get over her best friend, Marius Pontmercy. She opened her eyes, smiling at the stars. A bridge was to her left, and pushing off the ground, she walked towards it, humming to herself. She was nearly at the bridge when she spotted a figure. Freezing, she watched the person walk slowly and heavily, stopped at the rail and staring down into the river. Curious, Eponine dared to step closer, carefully staying hidden in the shadows. She was shocked to discover that the man she was watching was Inspector Javert, the most hated inspector around. He was still staring, his face hardly lit by the street lamp. Edging closer still, she could see that his face was etched with sorrow, his eyes cold and hurt. A single tear slipped out, and Eponine felt empathy for this poor man. How many times had she herself walked alone, crying in the night? Still obviously unaware of her presence, Javert stepped closer to the rail, and then stepped up onto it, shaking. Eponine panicked, and did the last thing she ever thought she'd do.

"Inspector?" Javert looked around wildly, stepping down quickly and setting his face into the stony expression Eponine had seen so many times.

"What is it, girl? What business have you being out at this hour?"

"Just goin' for a walk. And yourself?"

"That's none of your concern." Eponine bit the inside of her cheek and turned away. _What was I thinking, even bothering with him? _But then she remembered that single tear…

"Are you all right, Inspector?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look… lost. I don't mean anything by it, it's just I know what it feel like and I…" she trailed off, carefully watching his face for a reaction. While his expression remained the same, his eyes grew softer, kinder. Javert was rather caught off guard by someone genuinely seeming to care about him.

"Yes, mademoiselle. Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." Eponine smiled warmly at him. She had only heard him use such a kind tone when addressing people of authority; people he respected.

"I'm Eponine." She extended her hand. Javert stared at it like it might attack him, and then gingerly took it in his own.

"Inspector Javert."

"I know who you are," she laughed, dropping his hand and stepping closer. She stepped up on the rail, leaning over and staring out at the city. Javert started, taking a step forward as if to catch her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Javert was remained awkwardly silent, not sure what to make of this girl and her friendliness towards him.

"Indeed. I come here almost every evening."

"Time to think or something?"

"Yes, I suppose." He stared out at the river, aware of Eponine watching him.

"Inspector?"

"Yes, mademoiselle?"

Eponine laughed. "Oh, stop with that. I'm not no Mademoiselle and I never will be. You can just call me Eponine." She stared, waiting. Javert remained silent, so she pressed on. "Why do you come here alone? Don't you have any friends?"

"I haven't the time for them. Nor the patience."

"What do you mean?"

"In my experience, mada… Eponine." He paused. Her name felt foreign coming from his lips. "Friends are nothing but people who expect everything from you and give nothing. They can hurt you if they choose, and they do. I do not subject myself to such things in order to keep my sanity." Eponine was smiling at him, staring into his eyes. Javert found it unsettling, for normally he was met with frowns and eyes full of terror. "What?"

"I've never heard you say so much before. You have a nice voice."

Javert was thankful for the cover of the night, because for the first time in a long time, he felt his cheeks become flushed.

"Why are you here?"

Eponine's face fell, and Javert regretted his words, regretted making her smile disappear.

"Have you ever been in love, Inspector?" Javert shook his head, watching as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's hard. I used to come here every night for so many years, just to cry and to think about him." She shook her head, wiping away the tears as they fell. They left streaks of white down her face. "I guess its habit now. The crying too." She laughed bitterly, and Javert surprised her and himself by reaching out and gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She stared at it, then at him, her eyes soft and searching. Javert gave her a tiny smile, and Eponine liked the way his eyes smiled too. They both noticed that their gaze held for a bit too long, and Javert hastily removed his hand, both of them turning crimson and staring back at the river.

A comfortable silence had settled over the two, and before long the sky began to grow lighter. Eponine turned, staring at Javert. His features were so soft, and the surly snarl that normally could be seen now seemed as if it could never cross such a face. As for Javert, he was surprised by the things he was noticing about Eponine. Her dirt-streaked face seemed to hold some innocent appeal to him, and her eyes drew him in so that he found it difficult to look away.

"I've got to get going. My father will… worry." Tears came to her eyes at the thought of having to return home again. There was nothing there for her. She moved to step down from the rail, and Javert stepped forward, offering his hand for support. Surprised, Eponine softly rested her hand on his. "Thank you, Inspector."

"Javert."

"Thank you, Javert." They stared, bewildered and caught up in this new relationship. Reluctantly removing her hand, Eponine walked away, forcing herself not to look back.

"Good night," Javert called. "…Eponine." Watching the strange girl depart, Javert mentally shook himself. Turning in the opposite direction, he walked towards the headquarters. A long day stood ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I know there are a few points I need to address. Firstly, I couldn't really think of a time in the story line where this would be possible, so I guess it's kind of an out-of the-story-line story. Also, I know Javert might seem a little bit out of character sometimes, and I apologize for that, but I think it doesn't help that he doesn't seem the sort of person that would fall in love… I have faith in my Javvy, though… OH one last thing. Sorry if anything seems too rushed. I hate anticipation:) thanks for reading!!!

* * *

Never before had the day seemed so long and tedious. Before this day, the only feelings Javert felt were those of accomplishment and those of disgust. But now, he was feeling new things… he felt anxious, for one. Nervous, for another. These were two things that Inspector Javert was not used to feeling. And as night neared, another came to him… anticipation. When finally it was time to leave headquarters, Javert walked quickly to the bridge. It seemed to take much longer to get there than it normally did. As he neared it, he saw someone already standing there, staring out over the river. She turned and smiled at him, and Javert found that he was happy to see Eponine already waiting for him. 

"Inspector." She acknowledged him, walking slowly towards him with a smile on her face.

"Eponine. Good evening." She laughed, mocking a curtsy with her rag of a dress.

"All formal now, are we?" She stopped laughed. "How are you, Javert?" He shook his head.

"The people that roam these streets disgust me sometimes." She looked hurt and Javert cringed. "I didn't-"

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. I know I'm one of those people." She stared sadly out at the river.

"I didn't mean it, Eponine. You're not like the people I deal with everyday."

She smiled, still staring out at the river.

"You hardly know me."

"I have a feeling. I trust my feelings." Eponine smiled and turned away. Then, boldly, she turned back.

"And what is that feeling?"

The intensity with which he gazed at her shocked Eponine, and she stepped backwards, catching her foot on the uneven pavement and stumbling. Acting quickly, Javert stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from falling onto the hard stones. She stared breathlessly at him, their noses almost touching.

"Are you all right?" She nodded, afraid to move. Javert, noticing how light she was, straightened her, his arms still wrapped around her frail waist.

"Thank you, Javert." She gulped, her eyes still locked to his. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and instinctually she closed her eyes gently. Javert stared at her, bewitched. He didn't recognize the flutter in his heart or the lump in his throat.

"Eponine, I…" he stared, not sure what to do. "I should go now. You should too. I'd hate to see something happen to you." Eponine opened her eyes, disappointed.

"All right then." She started off, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"May I walk you home?" she turned and he bowed his head, avoiding her gaze. "To assure that nothing happens to you on the way there."

"Home," she scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course you can, Javert." He looked up, their eyes locking, and he smiled.

* * *

As they walked along, Javert secretly watched her out the corner of his eye. She had a content smile on her face, but Javert could see her shivering against the cold. Her coat was worn thin and had missing patches, and Javert felt his heart ache for her. 

"Here, let me…" shrugging off his coat, he gently draped it across her shoulders before she could protest. Her smile grew, and she moved closer to him, so as they walked along their shoulders stayed close. Too soon for him, Eponine stopped Javert.

"I know you wanted to walk me home, but I don't want you to see where I live. It's no good, and I don't want you to think I'm like that place. It's not me." She removed his coat, feeling colder inside than out. He shook his head.

"Keep it." With equal fervor, she shook her head.

"You don't know what my father would do to me if he knew I was talking to you." Javert felt defensive, wanting to confront this man who dared hurt the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Good night, Inspector Javert."

"Good night, Eponine."

* * *

Many weeks passed this way. Each night the two would meet at the bridge, talking or staying silent. Javert would walk her home, his coat draped around her, and she would always stop him in the same place. Tonight, though, was different. Javert had been waiting on the bridge for what seemed like hours, yet Eponine hadn't shown up. He stared anxiously in the direction from which she always came, searching the shadows for her. Finally, just as he was about to leave, he heard feet slapping the pavement before he saw her figure running towards him. Immediately, he felt that something wasn't right. 

"Eponine, what's the matter?" he reached out and touched her face as she reached him; it was wet with blood. Shocked, he led her into the light. He flinched at what he saw; above her eye was a cut, her eye was blacked and her lip split and bleeding. Eponine had been able to remain strong before seeing Javert, but now his concern somehow made the tears fall. She cried softly, not looking him in the eye. "My God, Eponine, who did this to you?"

"He followed me here last night. When I tried to come back again tonight..." She still stared at the ground, her blood dripping freely. Javert pulled off his coat, covering her in it and making her sit down. Ripping off pieces of his shirt, he dabbed gently at the wounds, stroking her hair with his free hand. She hiccupped, her eyes closed and tears welling. Javert managed to stop the bleeding, then held her close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Eponine. This is all my fault." He whispered soothingly. She pulled away a bit so she could see his face.

"It's not your fault, Javert. Thank you." He stared into her eyes, then softly, tenderly, pressed his lips to hers. Eponine was shocked at first, then she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss she'd be waiting for. His warm flesh pressed against hers made everything seem all right, if only for that infinitesimal bit of time. Javert pulled away first, his eyes sorrowful.

"What are you doing to me, Eponine?" Questioning, her eyes searched his.

"Javert?" He shook his head.

"This isn't… me. This isn't how I act, how I behave."

"It's no crime to feel this way. Do you feel bad for feeling… I'm not good enough for someone like you, Inspector." She tried to push away, but Javert held her close.

"Why did you do this, Eponine? Why did you even care to begin with?"

She reached out, gently placing her palm on his cheek.

"You looked like you needed a friend. I didn't know that I'd want to be more than that." Her eyes locked with his, and Javert leaned in again, softly kissing her while his mind ran wild.

* * *

When dawn came, Javert refused to let Eponine go home. 

"The man who hit you is there, and I will not allow you to suffer again because of me."

"I have to go back, Javert. What else do I have?" Javert closed his eyes, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"Come with me." Eponine shook her head, taken aback.

"What would people say? I've hardly known you a month. I'm street trash, and you're…"

"Then I'll keep you hidden." She hesitated, biting the inside of her cheek. "Please, 'Ponine. I can't see this happen to you again. I won't allow it." She smiled softly at him.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he smiled at her, kissing her cheeks and glowing happily.

* * *

As they walked down the street, Javert decided that he liked this feeling. Never before had he reveled in feeling so vulnerable, and he'd never thought he'd feel his life was in anyone's hands but the Lords. And now… there was this girl. This completely unexpected and unorthodox girl. Javert had known early on in his life that he would never fall in love, never be married. He was far too busy with his work. Nonetheless, Eponine had found him, touched him, captured him. He smiled at her, and she turned her head. 

"How'd I get so lucky, huh?" She snuggled close against his chest, grabbing his hand. "An Inspector like you actually talking to a girl like me, much less _liking_ a girl like me!" He tenderly kissed the top of her head, and then stopped walking. Eponine stared at him, puzzled.

"This is home."

She stepped forward, her jaw dropping. Javert smiled, placing the key in the lock and pushing the door open for her.

"Do you like it?"

She couldn't respond. She stepped inside. The house seemed enormous to her. Despite the lack of pictures or art on the wall, it had a warm feeling that Eponine relished in. Javert extended his arm.

"Welcome home, 'Ponine."


End file.
